The present invention relates generally to cryptographic operations, and more specifically, to intelligent key selection and generation.
A cryptographic operation controls access to information. Exemplary operations include encryption of data, generation of a digital signature, and generation of a message authentication code (MAC). In each case, performing the cryptographic operation involves using one key and the generation of a complementary key to retrieve or verify information. For example, encrypting data is an operation performed by using an encryption key and generating a complementary decryption key to retrieve the data.